Burbujas
by kattie88
Summary: Conjunto de one-shots, sin nada común entre ellos y de diversos personajes y temáticas. Capítulo II: Miedo de Felpa. (Vegeta, Bulma y Bra).
1. I- Poción Mágica

_Disclaimer: Dragon ball y sus personajes son de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 **BURBUJAS**

* * *

 **I  
**  
Vegeta & Bulma

 **Poción Mágica**

* * *

Decidió fumar su último cigarrillo, lo tomó entre sus dedos y se levantó de la silla. Salió al jardín por la puerta de la cocina. Suspiró mirando hacia el cielo mientras lo recordaba, y seguía sintiendo una contradicción de emociones. Amor y ternura había sido lo primero, cuando, al despertar, Krillin y Goku habían relatado con lujo de detalle lo acontecido. No recordaba nada más allá de aquella frase _No toques a Bulma_ , de ahí en más perdió el conocimiento por horas. Al recordarlo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, aún le ardía la mejilla y su cabeza, al moverse demasiado rápido, dolía. Y sólo por un segundo pensó en las consecuencias en su rostro, mañana tendría otro color, no aquel rojo que todavía brillaba. Su ceño se frunció y, al hacerlo, se quejó de dolor. Finalmente se resignó, él no volvería. Por ahora, se dijo.

Apagó y botó el cigarrillo a medio fumar en la cocina y antes de apagar la luz, retrocedió. Quiso esperar por unos momentos más y así lo hizo. Se sentó nuevamente, observó su teléfono móvil, leyó las noticias, el tiempo, la bolsa del mercado, la empresa de su competencia, e incluso de dedicó a responder algunos mails del trabajo, hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a sentir pesadez. Miró la hora, tres y veinte de la madrugada.

—¡Bah! —exclamó. Apagó la luz y se fue a su dormitorio, no sin antes mirar hacia el de Trunks. Y sonrió al verlo todo desparramado en la cama mientras dormía. Se acercó a él, acomodó las cobijas y besó sus cabellos—. Descansa, mi pequeño hombrecito.

En su habitación se cambió de ropas, siempre con cuidado de no rozar su mejilla hinchada y adolorida, y en el baño mientras cepillaba sus dientes, evitó mirarse en el espejo, pero al secar su boca, no lo pudo evitar otra vez, se observó detenidamente. Ahora notaba como el tamaño de su ojo disminuía y el párpado crecía, y al tocarse siseó de ardor. Se encogió de hombros, se resignó. Con el pasar de los días todo se iría.

Antes de dormir, extrañó el cuerpo que cada noche sentía a su lado. Vegeta se había vuelto imprescindible para ella.

Bulma despertó con un dolor de cabeza descomunal y aquejada se incorporó con lentitud, miró su mesita de noche buscando el vaso de agua que siempre dejaba allí y que justamente hoy no estaba. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama mirando sus pies descalzos y de pronto sintió una ráfaga de viento, al mirar hacia delante estaba Vegeta, de pie, con su mirada fría de siempre sosteniendo un vaso de jugo de naranja, y sin decir una sola palabra se lo entregó.

Ella sonrió— Gracias —tomó un par de sorbos y habló de nuevo.— ¿Dónde estabas anoche?

—Bebe todo, Bulma —dijo él.

Ella lo miró extrañada— Está bien así —sonrió con agradecimiento.

—No, bebe todo.

Bulma quería saber qué había hecho toda la noche, quería discutirle que no había estado con ella cuando se sentía miserable físicamente, pero lo conocía lo suficiente, así que bebió todo de un sorbo para luego hablar. Pero antes de siquiera intentarlo el malestar desapareció. Sorprendida observó el vaso y luego a Vegeta, ya discutiría, antes de eso corrió al baño y se observó. Nada. No había ni un rastro del golpe, estaba y se sentía como nueva.

—Veg… —se calló cuando no lo vio. Supuso que se había ido por la ventana que estaba abierta mientras las cortinas se movían con el viento, al acercarse lo vio caminando en short por el patio, camino hacia la cocina. Inconscientemente Bulma sonrió, se volteó a recoger la ropa que había dejado tirada sobre la cama y, al hacerlo, notó cientos de pequeños pelos blancos regados por todas las prendas. Encogiendo sus hombros la llevó hacia el contenedor de ropa sucia.

—¡Mamá! —escuchó, y al instante olvidó todo.

Mientras Vegeta buscaba una botella de agua en la cocina, sonrió. Ella jamás se enteraría de nada.

O eso creía. Con la intrépida Bulma jamás se podría saber.

* * *

 **Nota autora:**

Gracias a quienes leyeron, de todo corazón. ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

* * *

 _Kattie.-_

 _29 Agosto 2015_


	2. II- Miedo de Felpa

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **BURBUJAS**

* * *

 **II**

Vegeta y Bra

 **Miedo de Felpa**

* * *

La niña salió de su escondite una vez más y, aterrada, se volvió a cubrir bajo la cama.

Era la tercera vez que hacía lo mismo, cuando estaba a punto de gritar y pedir ayuda, recordaba a su padre, Vegeta: _Llorar es de débiles, no lo olvides._ Contuvo la respiración nuevamente, tratando de retener ese llanto asustado.

La habitación que, de día, era de bellos colores celestes, adornada con amarillos y verdes, iluminada, espaciosa y digna de cualquier niña de cuatro años, la odiaba por las noches. Estaba casi a oscuras, apenas un haz de luz se colaba por la ventana proveniente del exterior, pero eso no era suficiente para calmar sus miedos. Aquel peluche rosado, ubicado en la esquina al lado de la ventana, le producía escalofríos.

Aquella estrella de felpa, era suya hacía tiempo, no recordaba exactamente de cuándo, pero sí sabía que era un regalo de tío Goten, al que, por algún motivo, adoraba con su corazón. Le parecía tan divertido jugar a las princesas con él y Pan, que se había hecho costumbre que ella se quedara a dormir en la casa de su amiga. Pero sin que nadie supiera, la situación estaba cambiando. Ya no le parecía muy gracioso ni divertido compartir con la pequeña Son, de hecho, hoy había rechazado tal invitación.

De pronto, el silencio del dormitorio se le hizo enorme y, como niña curiosa, bajó el cubrecama para solo mostrar sus ojos azules. Una de las cortinas verdes se movió con la brisa del viento que se había colado por la ventana, y el grito de la niña resonó por la casa.

— ¡Mamáaaa! ¡Papáaaaa!

Un acelerado Vegeta corrió hasta la habitación, y Bulma, apresurada con lo que sus piernas le permitían, fueron hasta ella y encendieron la luz al entrar. Él, fue el primero en verla acurrucada bajo el cubrecama, temblando de miedo.

—¿Qué pasa, niña? —preguntó Vegeta, alertado por completo y mirando alrededor, buscando cualquier amenaza posible.

—¡Es Majin Buu! —exclamó la pequeña—. ¡Está dentro, Majin Buu está dentro!

Bulma, aún semidormida, giró en dirección en la que su pequeña hija apuntaba. De pronto asustada por los fuertes gritos que podrían despertar a sus padres en la habitación del lado. Miró el peluche rosa sobre el suelo y frunció el entrecejo a Vegeta.

—No te inquietes, niña —Vegeta la tranquilizó—. Majin Buu es un insecto gordo de color rosado, un inútil.

De igual manera, sin que Bulma lo notara, inspeccionó buscando algún _ki_ , pero nada. Caminó en busca del peluche con forma de estrella, lo tomó de una extremidad y lo observó asqueado. Pensaba que tal tipo de objetos serían un mal para la niña, de todos modos ¿para qué servía? Lo miró fijamente una vez más, no había rastros de un ser maligno, en ninguna parte.

—Mi amor, no hay nada aquí —dijo su madre al acercarse, pero la niña completamente quieta, no devolvió el abrazo y miró ansiosa a su progenitor.

—No es cierto. Está oculto dentro de _Patricio_. Y cuando no haya luz, él querrá convertirme en dulce y devorarme —respondió llorando.

Los adultos, extrañados por la información que manejaba su pequeña hija, le hablaron para tranquilizarla—. Vamos a dejar la lámpara encendida, así no sentirás miedo —dijo ella.

— ¡Nooo! ¡Quiero a papá!

Y Bulma, un tanto divertida, levantó una ceja— ¿Solo a papá?

La pequeña Bra, con un puchero, asintió, pero Vegeta no le prestó atención, haciendo a la niña bajar su mirada. Ante tal situación, Bulma, acostumbrada, pasó por alto aquella realidad, reemplazándola con ternura, amor y susurros hacia ella. Le dijo al oído si quería dormir con ella, o si le reconfortaba más dejando la luz encendida, que debía ser valiente y no temerle a la oscuridad, que los monstruos como Majin Buu malo ya no existían y que si alguno aparecía iba a estar su papá y su hermano para defenderla. Que nada malo iba a ocurrir. Hasta que Bra, con un poco de más valentía le dijo que podía quedarse sola una vez más en su habitación e intentar dormir, pero lo que no sabía su madre era que la pequeña solamente fingía. Fingía al ver a su papá salir de su cuarto y desaparecer luego de la puerta. Quizá fingía de puro orgullo. De tal palo, tal astilla, dicen.

Los adultos, en su habitación, discutían el porqué del comportamiento de su pequeño retoño. Vegeta, un tanto cabreado, culpaba a la hija de Gohan— Las juntas con esa niña, Bulma —sentenció.

—No seas tonto, Vegeta. Son niñas, probablemente hayan escuchado las historias más de alguna vez. Pan es distinta a Bra, ella se entrena con Goku, le gusta, quizá le gustan esas historias de batallas, y hasta lo hayan conversado o jugado con sus muñecos, no lo sé. Sabes que Bra es distinta a ella, juega a las muñecas y sus batallas son nada más que de amor.

—Y en eso toda la culpa es de tu madre y sus telenovelas —refunfuñó Vegeta, cruzándose de brazos, acostado.

Bulma rió.

—¿De qué te ríes? —dijo enojado.

—Nada, nada —respondió sonriente, acurrucándose a su lado y obligándolo a abrazarla—. Ya no se escucha, probablemente se haya dormido, ¿no crees? Ella es valiente, como tú.

Una mueca de sonrisa se asomó en los labios de él, mas no lo suficiente, aunque ella ya lo sabía.

Pasado un rato, justo después de que Bulma se quedara profundamente dormida nuevamente, Vegeta abrió sus ojos incapaz de realmente lograr dormir tranquilo. Pensó en ir a entrenar unas horas y así alejar los pensamientos que inundaban su cabeza, aquellos pensamientos eran molestos, irritantes. Se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a buscar sus ropas y salir de allí lo antes posible, ir a una montaña quizá, al otro lado del planeta, probablemente así podría tener su mente despejada. Y lo hizo. Pero una vez vestido, pensó ir en busca de agua a la cocina antes de partir, un cuerpo deshidratado no sirve de mucho, pensó. De un sorbo tomó más de un litro de refrescante agua salida del grifo, se secó la boca con el dorso de su mano izquierda y ya dispuesto a salir por la puerta de la cocina, se detuvo. Sentía hambre. Un cuerpo sin energías suficientes no sirve de mucho, pensó nuevamente. Así que giró y miró el refrigerador, sacó algunas cosas, devoró todo en cosa de minutos. Una vez satisfecho y hasta sonriente, salió de la cocina por aquella puerta que daba al jardín, miró al cielo despejado y respiró profundamente, aquellas ansias por entrenar jamás se drenarían de su cuerpo. Levantó el vuelo lentamente y se alejó de su hogar, aunque no por mucho. Se detuvo, respiró acelerado y refunfuñó. Protestó a viva voz, irritado por los únicos pensamientos _inútiles_ que inundaban su cabeza. Quieto, allí, flotando en el cielo en medio de la noche, recapacitó y se tranquilizó.

—¡Bah!

Retomó el vuelo, aunque esta vez con rapidez. Llegó al lugar determinado y se detuvo justo en frente. Negó con la cabeza y con sigilo se coló por la ventana, se quitó las botas y se acostó a su lado, de frente. Sabía que estaba despierta a pesar de sus ojos cerrados y su carita de dormida, pero podía sentir su pequeño _ki_ inestable, asustado. Se quedó allí, quieto, mirando su rostro a medida que su mente se tranquilizaba, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron, y cuando lo hicieron, los ojos otros, los mismos de él pero de distinto color, se abrieron. Ella, la pequeña, un poco sorprendida lo observó y luego sonrió, y con su mano de infanta agarró uno de los dedos de su padre, sintiéndose inmediatamente tranquila. Bra, sonriente y relajada, cerró sus ojos, dispuesta a dormir, y al hacerlo, esta vez él, los abrió, sintiendo su mente y corazón tranquilos.

Y así, ella, con su héroe al lado, podría dormir en paz.

* * *

 **Nota autora** :

Gracias a los que me leen, nos vemos pronto. ¡Muack!

* * *

 _Kattie.-_

 _12 diciembre 2015_


End file.
